


Watch Out For the Breakers

by Ankala



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I wrote this years ago, Winter fic, i wrote this before shiro was confirmed gay, im only posting it now cause I just made an account on this site, thats why it’s super out of season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankala/pseuds/Ankala
Summary: Shiro wants to ask Allura to the winter formal.I wrote this a few years ago, and I’m only posting it now cause I just made an account.





	Watch Out For the Breakers

In his senior of high school, quarterback on the football team, friends of all different kinds abound, and Shiro still didn’t have a date to the Winter Dance. Of course, this would hardly have been a problem, if it weren’t for the single person that he had wanted to ask out.  
Allura Altea had only gone to their school since sophomore year, but she and Shiro had become fast friends. She was everything that Shiro could have wanted in a girlfriend - beautiful, kind, in charge. She had been fast-tracked to cheerleading captain at the same time as Shiro’s fast-tracking to first-string quarterback - just before, actually. She was absolutely perfect, in every way possible.  
And Shiro was in love with her.   
Or, at least, he definitely liked her, and he certainly wanted to ask her to the winter formal. He was terrified she might, but he really didn’t think she would say no. They were at that point where they were basically dating but not completely official. So that wasn’t the problem.  
The problem was that he had no idea how to go about asking her. He could just ask her flat out, but that was too boring. This was his senior year of high school, and he wanted to go out with style.   
It wouldn’t be anything too big, of course. This wasn’t a promposal, and he knew that Allura wouldn’t really go for that. But Shiro did really like Allura, and he wanted to do something romantic.   
Shiro had no idea what to do. His best idea so far was to go to the Christmas tree place when her family was going and hide in one of the trees and jump out and ask her out. And wow, was that a bad idea. 

Keith sighed. “So why are you telling me this?”  
“Because I need help, Keith! I have no ideas and I need to come up with something.” Keith and Shiro were in the kitchen in Keith’s family’s apartment, as Keith was making lunch for himself. Their hangout was nothing special, just some time to play video games and chat.   
“I have no idea. This isn’t exactly my thing, you know.”  
“You've gotta have something.”  
“I have this sandwich?”  
Shiro groaned. “You’re impossible.”  
“I told you, I’m not the person to ask.” Keith held up his hands in surrender, leaning back from Shiro.  
“But - the only other person I can think of who would know about this stuff is Allura, and I can’t very well ask her, now can I?”  
“I don’t know, Shiro. I have no idea.”   
“Don't you have friends?”  
“Don't you?”  
“Touché.”  
Keith cocked his head.. He bit his lip, and then opened his mouth. “I mean, if it’s romantic advice you’re talking about, you could talk to Lance.”  
“Lance?”  
“Yeah. Lance McClain. He’s this… popular kid in my class. He’s really dorky, flirts with everyone, that kind of thing.”  
“And you want me to ask him if he can help me ask out my girlfriend?”  
“Yeah. He’ll probably know what to do. Do you need me to ask him for you?”   
Shiro sighed. “It can’t really hurt to try, I guess.”  
\---

Keith was not lying when he said this kid liked romance. They had only been at Voltron Coffeeshop for ten minutes, and he’d already flirted with every person who he got close enough to speak to. It didn't exactly speak volumes about his abilities with any remotely committed relationships, but the kid was still worth a shot.  
“So… do you have any ideas?” Shiro asked when they'd finally settled down.  
“Right, the dance thing. How much money do you have to blow?”  
“Um, I’d rather not spend too much on it. And I’m sure Allura is gonna prefer the less costly method.”  
“That’s cool. I can work with that.” He put his elbows up on the table while in careful consideration.   
“How about... someone gives her a gift, but really it’s you hiding in a really, really big box. And then when she opens it, you jump out and ask her out?”  
Shiro just looked at Lance across the table, mid-sip.“Um...?”  
“Too much?”   
Shiro nodded.  
“Hm,” Lance leaned back in his chair, looking at the ceiling.  
And Keith had told him this kid would be able to help him. Quiznak, he was gonna run out of time with no ideas, and he was just gonna have to ask her during school on Friday, just hours before the dance. 

His trepidations were interrupted by his phone vibrating from a text. He read the text, and, when he glanced up, he saw Lance staring at him.  
“Oh, it’s just Allura”  
“What does she want?” Lance’s smile was tight, mischievous and sly.  
“She just wants to know where we’re meeting up later.”  
“Ah.” Lance slouched back down, before suddenly jumping completely out of his chair. “I’ve got it!” He said, snapping his fingers. Shiro raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for an explanation. Lance sat back down, before asking, “Just how friendly are you with her parents?”

 

“So then,” Lance said, nearly wheezing, “Hunk and I got stuck spending six saturdays in detention, while Pidge got out punishment-free.”  
“Do you ever stop talking?” Keith asked, rolling his eyes.  
“Do you ever stop... being dumb?” Obviously, come-backs weren’t Lance’s strong suit.  
“Nice come-back.” They obviously weren’t Keith’s, either.  
“Nice sitting around and not helping.”  
Shiro wasn’t sure what was more annoying: Lance’s non stop rambling, the fact that they had to yell at Keith every five minutes to get him to keep helping, or the constant bickering. Actually, he was sure it was the bickering. Yeah, definitely the bickering.  
Lance had had the brilliant idea to have Allura’s parents help him make up lights outside her house, that spelled out “Will you go to the dance with me?” while she was still at the student council meeting. Which, while clever, ended up being just as hard as it sounded, so Lance had offered to help with the physical work, and Keith got dragged along too.   
At this point, though, Shiro almost wished he had just done it himself.   
Right now, the most they had out was ‘Will you go to t-’   
School had ended about forty-five minutes ago, and the three had come immediately after school. The student council was setting up for the dance, so the meeting would last for at least a couple of hours. But, including travel time and the time that it took to find the lights, that left them with about an hour and fifteen-minutes maximum to spell out ‘o the dance with me.’ All Shiro could hope for was for the bickering to just stop, for Lance to stop getting distracted, and for Keith to just start actually working.

 

That did not happen. 

They did finish, of course,, but not without many interruptions. Also, ‘with me’ was kinda deformed, but Allura would be able to read it and be fine with it.   
Allura had texted him to say she was on her way, so all that was left to do was watch for her, and then turn on the lights.  
And that was where everything went wrong.   
What unfortunate event just had to happen right then at that moment?   
They tripped the breaker. The lights went out in a flash. Which meant that they should have, what, three minutes to ask Allura’s parents about resetting the breaker, do that, and then figure out what could be turned off to keep it from happening again, and-   
Oh no, was that Allura’s car pulling up?  
Allura got out of the car, her mouth agape in shock. There were lights and boxes for lights spread out everywhere, which would have looked fine if there had been a romantic gesture behind it. And there was absolutely no actual light, not even coming from her front window. 

They stood in silence for what was probably ten seconds, but what felt like years. Finally Keith chose to break it. “Hey, Allura. How are you?”  
Allura just stared at him, until switching her gaze to Shiro, and then to Lance.   
“Hi. I’m Lance.” He held out a hand for her to shake.  
Before giving Allura a chance to react, Shiro jumped in. “Hey, Allura. Listen, I’m-”  
“Shiro, can we talk in private?” She pointed at her car, showing that she wanted him to get in the passenger’s seat, and there was no point in not, so he opened the door and climbed in.  
He honestly wouldn’t have expected Allura to be mad. Annoyed, maybe, but actually upset?  
“Listen, I’m sorry. I swear, we got permission from your parents. And we certainly weren’t expecting the breaker to go out. I swear I’ll go res-”  
“Shiro!” Allura cut him off, ready for her turn to speak.  
“Yes?” Was all he could say.   
“Look up.” And he did.   
There, hanging from her rearview, was a sprig of mistletoe. Shiro just blinked at it for a minute, until Allura sat up in her seat and kissed him. 

She pulled away and asked him,

“Will you go to the dance with me?”


End file.
